Con Enemigos Como Estos, ¿Quién Necesita Amigos?
by TraduccionesNortia
Summary: Un encuentro afortunado en la biblioteca acerca a dos enemigos, que preferirían en compañía del otro que con sus amigos... Así que después de todo, ¿son amigos, o enemigos? Traducción. Originalmente With Enemies like these, who needs friends?, de ThePadawan.


**N/T:** Prometí que habría HarryDaphne para rato, ¿cierto? Y una Lannister siempre paga sus deudas (uuups, ¿me equivoqué de fandom? Sorry, pero últimamente estoy con GoT que reviento). Este one es un "lo siento por no haber actualizado este mes". De momento ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos de Compañeros y ECESMV pero tengo los finales la semana que viene y Selectividad (para los no españoles, mi nota en Selectividad decidirá a qué carreras puedo optar en la universidad) en menos de un mes así que os pido paciencia (aunque ya sabéis, los reviews siempre animan a traducir más rápido ;D). Y ahora, ¡disfrutad!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**— **¡Ya empiezas otra vez, niñato consentido! Vete y lleva tu dinero a otro sitio por una vez. ¡Dios!**—.** Ron se dio la vuelta y salió por el pasillo.

Harry suspiró. A veces era difícil creer que Ron ya no era un niño. Todo el mundo esperaba que sus arranques de celos se volverían más raros a medida que pasara la pubertad, pero hasta el momento, sólo habían empeorado.

_Bueno, volver al dormitorio está descartado, entonces_, pensó Harry. Y desde que a Hermione le había empezado a gustar Ron, había comenzado a ponerse de su lado, incluso cuando obviamente sólo estaba teniendo una rabieta.

Eso no dejaba muchas posibilidades. Si Harry visitaba a Hagrid, él empezaría a preguntar donde estaban los otros dos. El campo de Quidditch estaba fuera de límites también, con los Slytherins practicando allí.

_¡La biblioteca!_, Pensó Harry. _Mientras Hermione esté fuera calmando a Ron, nadie va a estar allí una tarde soleada._

Se encaminó en silencio a través de los pisos de Hogwarts, esquivando deliberadamente las zonas más concurridas. _Todo el mundo necesita algo de paz y tranquilidad de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?_

Encontrando la biblioteca tan vacía como esperaba, le dedicó una rápida inclinación de cabeza a la señora Pince. En lugar de dirigirse a una de las mesas habituales del Trío de Oro cerca de las ventanas soleadas, se dirigió a una sección más desolada en la que no había estado antes. Cogiendo un libro en apariencia inofensivo, leyó el título _Elixires de Nobleza: Genealogía y Pociones de Fertilidad._

Eso lo explicaba. Para las redacciones de pociones, Harry confiaba principalmente en las notas de Hermione. Al menos, no se dormía leyéndolos como con la mayoría de los libros de pociones. Apartando los pensamientos de su distante amiga a un lado, se adentró más y más en la sección de Pociones. Aparentemente la mayoría de los estudiantes rechazaron la materia tanto como él, pues la mayoría de los estantes se estaban llenando de polvo lentamente por negligencia.

_Esto servirá brillantemente_, pensó Harry cuando encontró algunos rincones de lectura que podían ser cerrados con gruesas y exuberantes cortinas.

Abriendo una cortina entrecerrada, fue a sentarse en el escritorio. Sólo entonces descubrió que no estaba solo. Al otro lado de la mesa de madera se sentaba una estudiante rubia con los ojos abiertos luciendo el verde y plata Slytherin, ahogando un grito ahogado al ser tan repentinamente arrancada de su ensoñación.

**— **Maldita sea, Potter, avisa un poco a una pobre chica**—** susurró rápidamente, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. _Daphne Greengrass_, pensó. _Una de las seguidoras de Malfoy, siempre lo ha sido_. Se apartó de ella en la mesa.

**— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Greengrass?**—.** Preguntó.

Ya recuperada de la conmoción, Daphne lo miró de arriba a abajo y concluyó:

**— **Aparentemente lo mismo que tú. Ocultándote de tus... _Amigos_, ¿no?**—**. El tono mordaz no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

**— **¿Qué quieres decir?**—.** Replicó Harry confusamente.

**— **Bueno, ese idiota de Weasley ha estado gritando aún más de lo normal. Cuando hasta los Slytherins empiezan a notar algo así en el Gran Comedor, los rumores están asegurados, ¿sabes?

Harry se sorprendió.

**— **¿Por qué prestar cualquier tipo de atención a los Gryffindor? Pensaba que todos los Slytherin odiaban nuestras entrañas.

**— **No estoy negando eso. Pero el conocimiento es poder, y la gente enfadada como Weasley son generalmente fáciles de sacar de quicio, sobornar, o algo así. Para nosotros las serpientes, eso es justo asunto nuestro.

Harry podía ver qué quería decir.

**— **Pero, ¿por qué te tienes que esconder de él? Él probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién eres.

Daphne resopló.

**— **No me estoy escondiendo de él, imbécil. Yo... Tengo mis propios amigos que evitar**—** se miró las manos cruzadas en el regazo.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó. Lanzando una mirada fuera de la sala, dijo en voz baja:

**— **Bueno, entonces ocultémonos juntos, ¿vale?

Al ver que ella asentía, corrió la cortina completamente cerrada, dejando sólo la luz brillando a través de la parte superior e inferior de su refugio.

Daphne fue a buscar su varita, y antes de que el instinto de supervivencia de Harry pudiera manifestarse para obligarle a hacer lo mismo, ella se puso frente a la cortina y murmuró dos hechizos de privacidad.

**— **Esos durarán alrededor de una hora**—** dijo**—. **Un viejo secreto de familia mío... Muy útil y necesario en Slytherin.

En la penumbra, Harry se sintió mucho más seguro y aislado del mundo exterior. Por otro lado, podía ver mucho menos a su compañera de escondite. Se acercó más.

**— **Vamos a soltar nuestras varitas ¿sí?**—.** Le preguntó.

**— **No confías en mí**— **afirmó**—. **Bueno, por qué deberías, de todos modos**—** poniendo su varita en la mesa, la punta hacia sí misma, ella había dado el primer paso.

Harry sospechó, pero siguió su ejemplo.

**— **No actúas como tu reputación sugeriría. ¿No trabajas para Malfoy?

Daphne se removió.

**— **No... Pero lo hice. Los Malfoy y los Greengrasses son aliados y lo han sido durante generaciones. La única razón por la que no he sido comprometida como su futura esposa es que los Parkinson son más ricos que mi familia.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. A veces, el mundo mágico era demasiado anticuado para que lo entendiera.

**— **Así que desde los once años, me ordenaron mantener las buenas relaciones con los Malfoy, yendo con su banda de matones, señalando con el dedo y gritando insultos**—** Daphne dijo angustiosamente.

**— **Odiaba cada segundo de ello. Mis padres son aliados de los Malfoy por la influencia política, no por ese sin sentido de la pureza de sangre. O bueno, lo eran**— **sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos**—**. Para bien o para mal, nuestras familias se encuentran ahora en terreno neutral. Aparentemente, apoyar a Voldemort otra vez ha hecho que mi padre al fin haya entrado en razón y haya acabado con las relaciones.

Harry estaba impresionado. No había aprendido mucho de la política de los sangre pura de los Weasley, pero al menos el bando de la Orden tenía un enemigo menos ahora... Y tal vez incluso un aliado más.

**— **Así que ahora eres el enemigo público número uno en Slytherin**—** razonó.

**— **Libertad al precio de perder todos tus amigos**—** dijo**—**. Suena cursi, pero eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. Ya ves, tengo más razón para estar aquí que tú**—**. Se aclaró la garganta. Le dio un empujón juguetón hacia la cortina. Él se relajó ante su alegría, y se quedó justo donde estaba.

**— **Te estás tomando esto sorprendentemente bien**—** remarcó él**—. **Si yo hubiera perdido a todos mis amigos, estaría... Deprimido durante una semana.

**— **Bueno, tienes que verlo de mi manera: Ellos no eran realmente mis amigos por elección en primer lugar, sólo me llevaba bien con ellos. Y bueno, cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de empezar desde cero. Podría ser una gran oportunidad para encontrar amigos que estaban fuera de límites antes... Especialmente fuera de mi casa**— l**evantó una ceja sugestivamente.

Harry se sonrojó. ¿Seguramente no estaba tratando de flirtear con su ex-enemigo mortal?

**— **Ya sabes, si de repente aparezco con una Slytherin... Amiga, ¿seré marginado tan duramente como tú lo estabas? Y también...**—** le dio un obvio repaso, fijando los ojos en las más obvias de sus curvas**—**... Si aparezco con la serpiente más hermosa de mi brazo, va a haber rumores sobre nosotros. Y tú realmente no quieres hacer frente a todos esos, ¿no? **—. **Movió las cejas**—. **Puedo imaginarlos en este momento: "¡Hablante de Pársel encuentra culebra verde!" y por el estilo.

Daphne sonrió.

**— **Bueno, haría algo de bien por la unidad entre casas, y por molestar a todos un poco. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última amistad Gryffindor-Slytherin, por no hablar de... Algo más**— **dijo mirando a otro lado ruborizada.

**— **Entonces qué piensas... ¿Deberíamos seguir ocultándonos aquí o enseñarles a todos una lección?**—**. Preguntó Harry.

En respuesta, Daphne cogió su varita y deshizo sus hechizos privacidad, dándole a él su propia varita, con la empuñadura hacia él.

**— **Esconderse no resuelve los problemas**—.** Se puso en pie, Harry siguiéndola poco después.

**— **Los problemas sólo se resuelven con acciones**—** dijo ella, agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Arrastrando a Harry detrás de ella, a regañadientes, pero luciendo una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire, ella se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

Llevándolos a un escalón justo en frente del Gran Comedor, se volvió hacia él. Antes de que él pudiera acercarse, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

**— **Vamos a enseñarles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º **Este fic se llama en realidad **With Enemies like these, who needs friends? **y pertenece a la autora** ThePadawan.** Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

**2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
